Not Everything is Black and White
by Cursed Soul
Summary: The saying, "Not everything is Black and White" applies to two certain pairs of twins. Nobori and Kudari have always depended on one another; same for the two complete opposites Black and White. What happens when the pairs meet? *sorry 4 the bad summary*
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed Soul: Hello peeps. This story has been sitting in my computer files for months now... but I'll do my best to finish it, "if" it receives enough views...**

**Kudari: WHAT? Why wouldn't you want to finish this story? It has me in it after all!**

**Nobori: You should really think about keeping your mouth closed...**

**Cursed Soul: Anyway, I do NOT own Pokemon and stuff... Just my imagination! *fails***

Prologue: The Accident

Nobori listened intently to what was happening in the room next to him, pressing his ear up against the wall, he prayed that his younger twin, Kudari, would be fine when he'd see him next. He only hoped that his father wouldn't-

_SMACK!_

Nobori flinched, to his dismay he'd heard what he'd feared, followed by a small thud shortly after the ear-splitting smack a couple seconds ago. Nobori sighed and tried not to think about the thud he'd heard moments before. He stood up off the ground and quietly made his way to the opposite side of the room that he shared with his brother, and sat down on his bed without making a sound; hoping he'd hear voices. He could. Barely, but he could just enough to identify them. So, he closed his eyes and tried to make out the conversation in progress located in the nearby living room, focusing only on the sound.

"You are worthless! You don't deserve to live in this household, along with your excuse of a brother!" Nobori recognized the voice, it belonged to his father.

"Get out of my sight!"

"But dad I-" a confused voice stammered. That must have been his twin, Kudari. Hang in there, Nobori thought… but things only got worse as time continued to flow.

"How dare you talk back to me you ungrateful whelp!" Nobori could hear the violence in his father's voice, and he couldn't take it anymore. No one talked to his younger brother like that!

_SMASH! _

Then, Nobori heard Kudari scream, so loud it had made the older twin jump. After that he heard what he thought sounded like bits of glass fall to the floor. He couldn't hold back his anger any longer. Faster than what he thought was possible, Nobori lept from his bed and sprinted to the bedroom door, yanking it open with a crash as it hit the wall (knocking things over in the process). He ran down the hall, but the scene he saw when he made it to the living room stunned him. He froze.

There was shattered glass all over the floor, careful not to step on any he looked up again. His father looked as insane as ever, not that he'd ever been sane. Ever since the accident four years ago when they had been ten years old… Nobori snapped out of thought. His father's back was turned to Nobori and he hadn't noticed him (being too focused on Kudari), so he couldn't tell for sure what the object his father was holding up… is that a leg off of a chair? The horror struck Nobori when he heard a moan come from the corner of the room, under his father's shadowy figure.

It was Kudari. His brother was shoved in the farthest corner away from where he stood, probably forced into it for that matter.

Kudari was on the hardwood floor, holding a hand up to his head to stop… oh god, he was bleeding. His brother, Kudari, the one person he knew that wouldn't hurt anything or fight back for that matter, was hurt, badly. Nobori was an expert at keeping his emotions in check, people called him a stoic for that one reason, but he simply never showed them because he felt they were a waste of energy. Not this time, inside he could feel the rage burning at his normally cold heart. He decided that now was the time to let it out, and he did.

Nobori launched himself at his father and let out a scream as he grabbed him around his midsection. Being fourteen he wasn't much smaller than his parent, only by maybe half a foot at the least. His father rounded on him quickly when he realized what his son was doing.

"Go back to your sulking you emotionless piece of trash!" His dad took a step forward and raised his weapon held tightly in his hand.

That comment hadn't hurt Nobori in the least, to be honest he didn't care what this monster of a human being thought of him, he just wanted his brother safe and out of harm's way. So, he stood his ground. His dad came at him again.

"I said to leave!"

Nobori gave no reaction at all to the threat, he didn't even blink. His father was barely a foot away from him now. Minutes passed before he finally spoke.

"I have no reason to listen to you anymore. Neither of us do, you treat us like garbage, and you think you can do whatever you want to me and Kudari. Well, you can't. I'm done with your sickening, _worthless_ life." He stood still locking his eyes with his father's. "And no matter what, I'll make sure you never hurt my twin again."

"Nobori…" Kudari said quietly looking towards him, still pressing his hand to his head attempting to stop the blood running slowly down his face.

Nobori looked at his brother, softness entering his eyes before he turned to his father, and once more his expression hardened in his uncontrollable hatred.

"Come on Kudari, let's go." His injured brother tried to stand up, but their father quickly grabbed him by the hair, and shoved him to the floor once more. A painful yelp escaped from Kudari's mouth.

"You two aren't going anywhere, I won't allow it." He hissed, the venom in his voice as clear as daylight.

Nobori didn't answer his father, the rage inside his soul was being fueled his instinct to protect his little brother from harm; he decided it was best for both of them. He screamed.

In a split second, Nobori smashed into his father with all of the force he could muster, knocking the chair leg out of his father's hand on impact. The object rolled across the floor and stopped by the couch. The adult stumbled backward dazed and confused from the attack. Nobori quickly dove for the chair leg and stood up as fast as he could without falling over. The boy started walking slowly towards his father.

"What are you doing?" The fear in the adult's voice was obviously there even though he tried to hide it.

"What I should have done years ago…"

"You don't have to do this-" _BANG! _You could hear faint crack as the wood hit the skull. Followed by the thud of his father's limp body hit the floor. He'd struck him before the man could even defend himself.

"Nobori! You killed him!" Kudari's panicked voice came from across the room.

Kudari looked towards Nobori who was inspecting the "most likely dead" man on the floor. The older one stood up and walked over to his twin.

"He's not dead, just unconscious... Come on Kudari, get up." He held out his hand to the startled boy on the floor. The brother's helped each other up and embraced in a quick hug. Afterwards, Nobori grabbed Kudari's hand and practically dragged him to their room and shut the door. Neither of them looked back.

"Are you alright? You're head looks like its hurt pretty bad. What did he do to you?" Nobori asked as they sat on the bed together, while inspecting his twin's injury.

"I'm fine, it stopped bleeding and doesn't hurt anymore…he kind of threw a couple picture frames at me." Kudari said so quietly that the other could barely hear. "I managed to pick this up…" It was the only picture of their family they still had, and Nobori recognized it immediately. He grabbed it from his brother's hand quickly and without thinking, tore it to pieces. Letting the shreds fall to the cold, hard floor. Kudari flinched at the sight and made a hurt sound Nobori tried to ignore. Afterward, the two sat in silence for a minute until Kudari spoke again, holding back tears.

"W-why does he do that to us, big brother?" he looked into his twin's eyes longingly tears now streaming down his face. "It's not our fault that mom, d-died…" the poor boy finally broke into sobs, not able to speak. Kudari buried his face in Nobori's shoulder, hands grasping onto his shirt.

Nobori tried countless times to forget about what had happened to their mother, but the thought just stuck with him. More so with Kudari, the poor boy missed her most of all... They'd all loved her, especially their father. Nobori remembers the songs she'd sing for them at night when they couldn't sleep, how she'd care for them when they were sick, and how much in love his parents used to be. Sadly, their family wasn't whole anymore, now he couldn't bear to see his own father in the state he was now. Surprisingly, a part of him missed his old way of life though. Nobori could remember the way his father used to laugh when they'd play sports and do silly things, like snowball fight and... Well, they'd never have fun like that again, and he accepted the fact that they needed to move couldn't help but think back to the day that ruined it all…

The summer night the accident had occurred, the boys and their father had been out doing errands and having fun. They never usually stayed out late, but that night they'd walked home; it had taken longer than they'd originally thought. Carrying everything they'd bought in backpacks and laughing the entire way home. He heard the voices in his head speak to him, reliving that day...

"Not much farther boys," it was his father. "Just up this last hill and we'll be home."

_Thud. Flop. _Kudari had tripped over a log and fallen into the soft grass on the ground.

"Kudari… you're clumsier than a spinda!" said their father as he grabbed the young one by the arm and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks, dad." He said with a smile and as twinkle in his eye as they turned around and continued walking home.

"You should have just let him roll down the hill; we could have been rid of him and his cheery attitude for good!" Nobori teased as he poked Kudari on his side.

Kudari gasped placing his hand over his heart. "Brother, I am most offended!" he said. After a moment he spoke again. "Wait…"

Their father and Nobori stopped and turned to him. "Am I really that cheery?" Kudari asked, a smile spread across his face as he asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"Yes you are, you goof-ball." Their dad joked as they continued walking and ruffled up Kudari's silver hair. Making them all laugh. They were almost to the top…

"Hey, Nobori. Race you to the top!" as the boy sprinted off.

"You sure you're not gonna just topple over?" Nobori teased as he chased after him. Making their father chuckle, as he continued walking at his own pace. The boys reached the top, waiting for their father. Breathing a little heavy because they were carrying so much stuff in their backpacks.

Nobori won, making Kudari complain, "You cheated! How could you do that to me?"

"How could I cheat? We were just running?' Nobori said confused, looking at his twin.

"Well… I don't know, but you're a cheater!" Kudari huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"If I say I cheated will it make you shut up?" Nobori asked.

"Told you, you cheated! Hah!" Kudari said triumphantly as he stuck a finger in Nobori's face. Nobori looked towards the house, ignoring his brother, and gasped.

"Oh, no..."

"What's wrong Nobori?" no answer. Kudari followed his brother's gaze towards the house and his eyes widened.

"DAD!" they both screamed…

Nobori shunned away his thoughts when he heard Kudari sniffle. Nobori turned his head away and looked down at the tattered pieces of the picture he tore up.

Nobori didn't want to think of that night anymore, but he couldn't help it…Their house had been robbed that day. It was a complete disaster. Nothing had been spared; it looked like a tornado had gone through it, multiple times.

His thoughts drifted to that day once more, when they had entered their destroyed house.

Nobori had bent down that night and picked up the only picture he could find of their family; the only one left. And he'd torn it to pieces moments ago… He swallowed at the thought that he'd destroyed something that precious.

"Nobori, I'm gonna go look for mom." Kudari told his twin as he wandered farther into the house and turned the corner, out of sight.

"Ok, tell me if you find anything…" Nobori said quietly, as a hand grasped his shoulder from behind. He turned; it was his father looking down at him with solemn eyes.

"Where's your brother?" he asked.

"Looking for-" but Nobori's sentence was cut off by the sound of Kudari screaming.

The two ran after the source of the noise into what was his parents' bedroom. But nothing had prepared them for what happened after they found Kudari.

"Kudari what are you-" Nobori said as his twin turned to him. Pure horror shown in his teary eyes, I could only mean one thing. Nobori looked towards the direction Kudari was pointing to, and in the darkened corner, bloody and beaten. Was the body of their mother…

Their father entered the room, and life as they knew it changed forever.

Nobori snapped out of his memories, and looked down at Kudari who was still clinging to him and crying. Nobori tried to sooth him.

"Hey, it's ok. Please don't cry, Kudari." The younger boy sniffled and took a breather as his voice shook with pain. Nobori softly patted his twin on the head soothingly. "Dad just hasn't gotten over what happened to mom, ok? None of it is our fault; at least we have each other, no matter what happens."

"No matter what…" Kudari whispered. The boy loosened his grip on Nobori, sat up, and sniffed; his eyes were red due to the shed of his tears earlier. Trails of hardened blood highlighted his gray hair and pale face. "B-but…What do we do now, big brother?"

Nobori stood up, and helped his twin up with an offer of his hand. Nobori gently grabbed onto the younger one's shoulder for comfort and just the feeling of having someone there with you. _I'm_ _not alone_, he thought.

"Let's pack our bags, Kudari." The other looked into Nobori's storm grey eyes questioningly. "We're leaving this dreaded place…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Cursed Soul: Hi again. I'm gonna cut to the chase - I do NOT own this stuff. Deal with it people. :D**

**Cursed Soul: Oh, and I used White's name and Nobori's last name from a fanfic that I read of them a while ago. I fell in love with those two names and decided to use them too. I believe the fanfic was titled "Inbound Train". I apologize for not remembering the author's name, and I hope they don't mind that I used the names. Sigh, my creativity used to be so limited...**

**Cheren: You're so rude sometimes. Please be more polite to the viewers.**

**White: I agree with Cheren!**

**Black: Of course you'd agree with him. *rolls eyes***

**Curse Soul: *facepalms* Oh well, just ignore that. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 1: The Girl

"Guys, slow DOWN!" White was desperately trying to keep up with her friends as they all dashed around Raimon City, exploring everything they could. Of course, that included trying to keep pace with her energetic brother too. They'd been running all day, having visited the amusement park, Pokémon musical, and countless other things along the way. Her friends were a good distance ahead of her, how'd they all get so fast?

"You just have to run faster then, White!" It was her twin, Black. Sure enough, he'd be the one to tell her something obvious like that…

"Yeah! You can do it!" White saw Bianca look over her shoulder as she spoke to her lagging friend encouragingly.

"Must you three scream to each other? Honestly, you don't even act like normal fifteen year olds." That had sounded like Cheren's voice, the only one that actually acts anywhere close to his age in their group, besides White. Once more, White tried her hardest and began to pick up speed, to her delight. She spotted her three friends; at least she was getting closer.

"B-but, wait up! Hey!" White yelled, but they hadn't heard her. She saw them all disappear around a corner and out of sight.

"Hey! Cheren, Bianca, Black!" White yelled as she turned the corner that her friends had moments ago, nearly tripping. "Wait for- _SMASH_!"

Both White and Cheren flew onto the ground with a sickening thud. Cheren groaned as he opened his indigo eyes and saw White's innocent face looking at him with worry. It took the boy a moment to realize she was on top of him, and couldn't help but blush a little.

"Cheren, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you when I turned the corner." White's voice was full of concern. He turned his head away so she wouldn't notice him blushing. He could feel his face start burning crimson.

_Is my face really that red?_He thought to himself. _Why am I blushing like this!_

"I'm fine," Cheren said quickly, "but do you think you could get off me, please?" He said with his calm voice as he turned his head to look at her.

"Oh! Right…sorry." He felt her weight shift and noticed she'd moved to sit next to him on the ground. The boy sat up, legs crossed like a pretzel, and rubbed his head.

"Are you sure you're ok? We kinda smashed head-first into each other." White asked as she inspected him anxiously from top to bottom when she noticed he was rubbing his head. Cheren grabbed White's wrists and set her hands in her lap; in attempt to stop her from probing him any longer.

"Like I said before, I'm fine… Do I even have to ask if you're alright?" He teased, while he adjusted his askew glasses to their normal position.

"I'm alright, you sorta broke my fall there…" White said to him, twiddling her fingers. She could see amusement shine in his normally neutral eyes at her answer to his question. Moments passed until White noticed they'd both been staring at each other, sitting on the busy sidewalk, and finally broke the awkward silence.

"Cheren?" His eyes narrowed. "Where'd Black and Bianca go?" She saw him tense. Cheren shot to his feet, and quickly yanked White to her's as well. He started to walk in the direction the other two must have gone earlier.

"Those two _children_ kept running!" His voice hardened, "Even though I stopped to wait for you!"

White grabbed his hand and squeezed delicately, Cheren stiffened. "You stopped to wait for me?" White asked quietly. The two came to a halt.

"W-well…" He stammered trying to find the right thing to say. "I decided to stop and wait because you were all alone." He looked over his shoulder at her longingly, "I figured I'd have more fun with you… you are my best friend after all…" He quickly turned his head away, blushing slightly, and started walking once more. "But I never thought they'd keep running!" He exclaimed as their speed quickened.

"Do you know where they're going? They must have told you." She kept pace with him perfectly. "I don't think their stupid enough to just wander off and leave us."

"Are you sure about that?" Cheren tried to get her to laugh.

White giggled a bit then sighed. "Maybe we had expected too much of them?…"

"I can't argue with that." Cheren agreed, and then said. "They mentioned going to the Battle Subway, so let's look there… Black's been talking about visiting it all day."

"That's fine with me, as long as we don't get lost." White joked. "This city is so big!"

So, the two childhood friends walked down narrow alleyways and across busy streets. They laughed and talked the entire time just like they always did when they were together. Something Cheren realized he only naturally did when he was with White.

_I feel like I could tell her anything…_ Cheren winced at the thought. _But she'd never like me the way I like her. She thinks of me only as a friend…_ She smiled at him and their gazes locked, he tensed at the way her aquamarine, blue eyes shone in the summer light. He immediately turned his head away from her.

As the two finally reached the outside of the station, they stopped and scanned the area for both of their missing friends. Countless people were going in and out of the entrance to the underground subway. No luck. The two friends sighed.

"They must've gone inside already…" White whispered.

At the sound of her voice, Cheren instantly looked down. He went to shove his hands into his pockets, but froze. Something stopped him. His eyes widened at the realization at what he hadn't noticed this entire time. That White had never let go of his hand…

The inside of the station was huge! It covered the entire space under the city and also spanned out towards Anville town, one of the subway lines destinations. It didn't help that the subway was crammed with other people either. There were countless places Black and Bianca could be by now, and they had no clue were to start looking! Needless to say, the Cheren and White searched high and low for their missing friends, but didn't succeed in finding either of them. They'd tried calling them on their X-transceivers too, but sadly no one answered. After about an hour of searching with no luck, Cheren and White stopped at one of the train platforms, which appeared to be the single line.

"Cheren, I don't know what to do…" He looked at his worried companion when he heard her voice and sighed. The energy and sound of the station almost covered up her voice.

"I know it doesn't seem too great right now, but we'll figure this out. Just wait and see." He said to her soothingly. "They're bound to pop up sooner or later." He turned and started to walk away towards the other platforms busy with people.

"Cheren, wait." He stopped and turned towards her. "I've got an idea, but I don't know if it'll work… Personally I don't really feel comfortable with it either, but I want to give it a try."

"Well, it's probably better than wandering aimlessly through this huge place." He shrugged. "What is it?" He asked, but it took her a minute to respond as she stared at him.

Finally she answered. "Well, I thought maybe we should split up. That way we could look in different places and maybe one of us would eventually find them…"

Cheren thought about it for a second then said, "Sounds fine to me, but we have to make sure neither of us gets lost in the station..." His hand grasped his chin as he pondered for a minute. Then he snapped his fingers and said, "I've got it."

"Well, what's the plan?" White asked anxiously inching closer to him.

"Let's see…It's 4 o'clock right now," Pausing as he pointed to an overhanging clock, "So we could split up. Although, we should meet back at this spot in a half an hour. The reason being, because the trains stop their routes after 4:15. That way, if they're on a train, they'll get off, and we'd have a good fifteen minutes to find them before the trains leave again at 4:30. There are maps of the station everywhere," Shifting his eyes to signal towards one in the corner, "So we don't have to worry about getting lost. Also, if we find the others we could call each other on our X-transceivers so the other knows to stop looking." He looked towards White once more and she nodded slightly.

"That sounds better when you put it like that." She managed a small smile, but the worry for her twin was still visible on her normally care-free face. "I guess I can search the single lines, and you could search the double lines for now."

"Then when we meet back here we can both go look at the multi lines." Cheren suggested.

"Sure, that works." White said, gaining some of her confidence back. The two started to part ways.

"I'll be back soon White." Cheren said as he disappeared into the bustling crowd of people to head towards the double lines.

"Ok, see you in a while." White yelled back so he could hear her, but was already frantically searching for her friends in the opposite direction he had gone. Minutes passed as she walked through the station, she glanced up at the nearest clock. It read 4:14. She winced; the trains would be back soon, so she decided to wait at the super single line platform for her friends. Up ahead, she could see the super single train pull up to the platform.

White ran as fast as she could towards the oncoming train's platform, to her dislike it stopped and its doors opened. People started pouring out of the train cars; she glanced back at the clock, not looking where she was going. 4:15, just like Cheren had said. _SLAM!_

White's bag flew open and her things scattered everywhere. Even her pokéballs rolled across the floor. "Oh no…" She whispered as she quickly crouched down onto the floor to pick up her items; when she heard a voice.

"Are you alright miss? You just ran into me pretty hard."

White looked up in response to the mysterious voice she heard. What she saw was a young man looking down at her, maybe two or three years older than herself… about seventeen or eighteen at the most. He had simple features. His hair was oddly colored for someone so young; it was a silvery gray that caught the light's rays that hit it. His eyes were a darker steel coloring, that were stunningly opaque. His expression was neutral, and his eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. His eyes narrowed as he waited for her answer. Then, White suddenly realized she was staring…

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine." She managed to say to the boy, resumed picking up her stuff, and was careful not to look up again. "Thank you for asking though."

"Would you like some help with that?" She paid no attention to the stranger.

"Oh, no I'm fine-" But her voice cut off. He was already on the ground next to her, picking up everything that was hers and neatly placing it in her bag. _What's with this guy? Every other person would have just walked away and not cared what happened to me or my stuff._ She thought to herself.

When everything was inside her bag once more, (it was neater than before she ran into him), the boy stood up, and offered his outstretched hand to her. She grabbed it and he helped her up gently. White brushed some imaginary dust off of her shirt. She looked at him.

"You didn't have to stop and help me with my things you know." She said.

"Oh, that's quite alright," He still remained emotionless, "it's partially my fault that they left your bag in the first place."

White finally realized how tall he was, she hadn't noticed it when they were on the ground. He was about a foot, possibly a little more than a foot, taller than her, and she was five foot seven! She also realized he was wearing a standard green depot agent uniform, oh boy. She tensed because she knew she could get kicked out for running in the station like she had done, and he had the authority to do so.

"Although, I have to ask. Why were you running in the station, miss?" She tensed at the question she knew he'd ask. _Shoot, he's gonna throw me out and I'll never find my friends…but I have to tell him something._ She thought. _Maybe he'll understand if I'm lucky._

"Well, um, you see…" She stammered, thinking of what to tell him. His crossed his arms and waited patiently for her to answer. She took a deep breath.

"Ok, well, I got separated from some of my friends earlier when we entered the station… They never told me where they were going, and I tried to find them. I was running because I wanted to check to see if they were getting off of the single line. I'm sorry." White looked down, waiting for him to respond.

"Well come on then, let's go." He said calmly as he started to walk away. When he realized she wasn't following him he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming?"

"What for?" White asked him, a little confused. She walked up next to him.

"To find your friends miss, um, what is your name by the way?" This took White by surprise. He stood motionless next to her, his gaze stone-like.

"Oh, White, my name is White." She stammered.

"White?" He questioned, "That's an interesting name." The two continued walking in the direction he was leading them. His hands were in his pockets and hers were swinging rhythmically at her sides.

"Well, my real name is Whitelea DeSilva, but everyone calls me White because my twin and I are pretty much opposites. So, people call him Black and then I'm White. It's sort of a nickname type thing." White was keeping pace with him just fine, when the stranger started to speak.

"Well, nice to meet you Miss White." The two continued walking through the station.

"My name is Nobori Abendroth, it's funny that you have a twin that's an opposite. I know how you feel." He sighed and closed his eyes for a split second. White eyes widened.

"Do you have a twin too? I've never met anyone besides me and Black that has a twin." White asked anxiously. He just looked at her quietly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry like that." She said quickly and started messing with her hair.

"Oh no, that's alright." He answered. White was about to ask him again when he cut her off, "And yes I do have a twin, he's practically an exact opposite of me."

"Really? What's his name?" White asked, while avoiding other people as they continued through the station.

"His name's Kudari, he's more of the care-free type." He chuckled a little as he spoke. "But people get confused with who's who sometimes, and I hate it. Of course, he thinks it's funny."

"That used to be how it was for me two, but then we started to look different than each other after a while..." White sighed. She was about to say something else when a thought struck her. Oh no, without saying anything to Nobori she ran to find the nearest clock, leaving him behind. It read 5:03. She'd left Cheren waiting by himself! She turned quickly and ran into Nobori once more, basically face-planting into his chest. He didn't budge.

"Ohmph!" She grunted as she flew back on the ground, landing on her butt.

Nobori straightened his composure and fixed the position of his depot hat. "You sure do have a habit with running into people don't you, Miss White?" He helped her up for the second time that day. "But what's the rush?"

"I forgot about Cheren!" White started panicking as she grabbed her wrist to check her X-transceiver, but it wasn't there.

"My X-transceiver, it's gone!" She began to scan the floor for it when she heard Nobori speak after she yelled: "It must have fallen off!"

"Miss White, calm down, it could be anywhere by now. Someone might have taken it as well, if it was on the ground." He shrugged.

White sighed. "You're right… but I have to go find Cheren!" She began speed-walking, fighting the urge to run, as Nobori kept pace with her.

"I'll come too, I guess." Nobori said calmly.

She saw the platform where she told Cheren she'd meet him, and came to the exact spot they'd separated. They both halted. Cheren was nowhere to be found.

"He isn't even here…" White whispered. "Where is he?" She frantically began looking in every direction possible when she heard a familiar voice.

"There you are White!" It was Cheren, he came up to her from behind and tapped her on the shoulder. White squealed with delight and threw her arms around Cheren's neck. The poor boy was taken by surprise and nearly jumped at her reaction to seeing him.

"I found you! I'm sorry, Cheren. I was so busy looking for Black and Bianca that I forgot to watch the time!" She said as she hugged him tight. She didn't even notice her own twin and other friend standing close behind them.

"I tried calling you on your X-transceiver, but you never answered." He said.

Nobori stood silently as he watched the two embrace each other with mild interest.

"Oh uh, well, I kinda, sorta, lost it…"

"What? White how could you lose it?"

Finally, White let go of Cheren and the boy could breathe properly. Cheren noticed Nobori soon after White let go.

"Um, White, who is this?" Cheren gestured towards Nobori. Black and Bianca stood watching the scene together quietly; whispering secret messages, just to each other.

White looked towards the depot agent, "Oh, this is Nobori, one of the station's depot agents. I ran into him while looking for our friends, literally." White giggled at her own joke. "He's been very nice to me."

"Why is he still following you around?" Cheren asked his voice hardening. It seemed like the question was geared towards Nobori instead of White. Nobori caught on immediately.

"Miss White was in need of my assistance. If she had asked me to leave I would have instantly. Anything else, you want to know?" Nobori tried to hide the venom in his voice. He didn't like this kid, not one bit. Cheren seemed like one of those know-it-all's, and it ticked him off. Which wasn't something that happened to him that often.

Cheren glared at Nobori, daggers shown in his eyes, and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He couldn't help feeling a little intimidated by Nobori's size (about a head taller), but his instinct to watch over White was stronger. He'd done it since they'd met when they were six, everyday for the past nine years.

"There's plenty I'd like to know." Cheren hissed. The two stared each other down until Black came up between them and the tension lifted, slightly. The two backed down and turned their heads away from each other.

"Hey, Cheren. Shouldn't we get going right about now? Bianca wants to go back to the Pokémon Center for the rest of the day." Black felt a little uncomfortable between them, but tried his best to lift the static atmosphere.

Cheren looked at his friend and nodded; his anger almost gone until he saw White walk over to Nobori. His eyes narrowed at the sight as he watched intently.

"Uh, Nobori, will you be here tomorrow?" White asked the young depot agent.

"Of course, Miss White, are you planning on coming back tomorrow?" He asked the girl.

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to try one of the lines or something. I don't know though, maybe I'll just cheer for Black." She said enthusiastically.

Nobori felt Cheren's gaze on them, but ignored it. He didn't feel like wasting any energy on that again.

"Maybe we'll run into each other again tomorrow then." Nobori said, and he saw White's eyes light up with excitement. Cheren, Black, and Bianca started to walk to the station's exit. Cheren glanced back towards White.

"Yeah, that sounds great! See you soon, then." White turned around and dashed off with her friends. Nobori watched the group go. White came up to Cheren and the two followed Black and Bianca up the stairs together. Just before she was out of sight, White glanced back at Nobori and smiled. Then she continued up the stairs with her friends before disappearing.

Nobori sighed, and started to walk back to the employee lounge when his twin came up behind him nudging Nobori on the shoulder playfully. Kudari kept pace with him nicely.

"Hey there big brother! Nice to run into you here, but… isn't your assigned area over near the super single line? That's farther ahead. So, why are you back this way?"

His twin sounded quite confused, but Nobori didn't care. He'd answer Kudari's questions later; he just wanted to take a break. As Nobori was walking to the lounge, he noticed something on the ground, the color pink caught his eye. He stopped, and walked over to where it lay. Kudari following close behind, wondering why his brother had stopped.

Nobori bent down and picked up the small object, it was an X-transceiver. He held it delicately in his hand and turned it over. On a little metal clip was a name, it read Whitelea DeSilva. Nobori grinned, as he carefully put it into his coat pocket. Kudari watched over his brother's shoulder suspiciously and asked:

"So, are you gonna take that to the lost and found Nobori? That's one of those new x-thingies, right?" His twin asked, trying to pry an answer out of Nobori. Kudari knew his twin had met this White person or he wouldn't have put it in his coat pocket.

"I'll just hang onto it for now, Kudari."

"But who's this Whitelea-de-something person? Do you know her?" Kudari asked anxiously, his curiosity always got the best of him.

"Yes and no, Kudari." Nobori said calmly.

"But that doesn't answer my question!" Kudari huffed, stomping his foot.

Nobori ignored him and kept walking. He was too busy thinking about tomorrow. He actually had an excuse to see White again, and he couldn't wait to see Cheren's face when he gave White her missing X-transceiver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cursed Soul: Hmmm... I think this is the last chapter I had in my computer files.**

**Bianca: WHAT? This is the last one?**

**Cheren: At least I got a decent amount of screen time.**

**Black: NO FAIR! How come you get all of the attention?**

**Cheren: Honestly, you two need to grow up.**

**White: Aww, don't upset them Cheren!**

**Cursed Soul: Ok then... Ignore that! Enjoy this chapter peoples! I STILL don't own Pokemon, however sad that might be. :"(**

Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams

The group continued walking back to the Pokémon Center together when they left the Battle Subway minutes ago. Black and Bianca were up front laughing and talking like they always did, while Cheren and White were walking at a more comfortable pace together a little farther behind, shoulder to shoulder. They walked under bridges, across streets, through alleyways, and tried their best not to run into other people as they continued their walk.

"Mmmmm…" White muttered into her bag as she snuggled into it, squeezing it gently.

Cheren looked towards her questioningly and asked, "What's up with you? You're acting a little strange."

"I am not!" White protested; turning to face him, "I'm just thinking..." She continued snuggling the pink bag once more after she spoke.

"No you're acting weird; I've never seen you like this before." Cheren disagreed to her previous answer. Seeing her in this state was awkward for him, she was all cuddly and whatnot. It made him wonder what she was thinking about that made her act that way.

"Well, I, uh…" White stammered and turned her head away. Her face turning slightly red, it took Cheren a second to figure out that, _White _was blushing. Cheren's eyes widened in disbelief. He'd never seen her do _that_ before, it left him feeling somewhat dumbstruck. The reason being because White had never really been interested in boys, if that was what she was thinking about…. Suddenly a spark of hope lit in his heart. _Maybe she does have feelings for me after all…_ Cheren thought to himself happily and couldn't stop a small smile from spreading across his face. He decided to try and talk to her, without giving anything away, of course.

"Well… what are you thinking about?" He asked the girl softly. She glanced up at him, and smiled. Her cute, adorable, type of smile.

"Oh, just some stuff… Nothing important." She sighed dreamily afterward, and the two kept walking, side by side.

Cheren took a leap of faith and asked the girl politely, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks… I don't know if it's the best thing to talk about right now…unless…" She slung her bag over her shoulders and finally let it fall to her side. Cheren sighed in disappointment as White straightened out her shirt.

_What do I say now?_ Cheren thought frantically. _She doesn't want to tell me anything…_ Then, White spoke to him, so quietly at first he wouldn't have heard if she wasn't right next to him.

"Cheren, uh, I have a question… I'd ask Black, but he probably wouldn't take it seriously… Can I ask you?" She was nervous; it was obvious in her voice. She was messing with a strand of hair, twirling it between her fingers gently.

"Oh, sure. Of course you can." He said enthusiastically, his eyes shining in the light.

"Ok, don't laugh because it's kind of a weird question, but… How can you tell if a boy likes you?" Her face turned a little pink with embarrassment as she waited patiently for his answer. Cheren kept his cool, but on the inside he instantly panicked.

_Why would she ask me that? Is she figuring me out? What do I tell her? If I say the wrong thing she'll figure out how I feel about her! I have to say something; I said she could ask… I've got it!_

Cheren spoke as calmly as he could; hoping White wouldn't assume that what he was about to say affected him, too. Cheren shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Well, it depends on the guy, I guess." White looked at him with a confused expression.

"Everyone's personality is different, so I can't give you and exact answer. I would if I could White." He hoped what he said would end the subject, but to his dismay she asked the worst possible thing he could think of.

"But… what about you? Don't you like somebody, Cheren?" Her eyes sparkled as she asked him her question innocently.

Cheren's face went pale, and he shoved his hands into his pant's pockets to keep them from shaking. He stammered, "Oh, well… I, um…" White's blue eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked a personal question like that…" She apologized, "She must be very nice for you to freak out like that though." White giggled as she said that to him. Cheren simply nodded in agreement; he couldn't argue with that.

"Can I ask you what she's like? You don't have to me who she is, but I'd like to know a little about her; please?" White begged as the two came to a halt so they could wait for the street sign to turn to walk, and for the cars to stop. The traffic was awful, so they were probably going to have to stand there for a couple minutes. At that very moment, Black and Bianca noticed the two standing next to them and turned around.

"Hey, guys! Nice for you to finally catch up." Black teased and nudged White's side affectionately with his elbow.

"Yeah, I thought we lost you two for a minute." Bianca giggled. Her laugh was light and crisp, and always managed to get people to smile along with her when they heard it. Her moss green eyes aglow with amusement.

Cheren sighed with relief; he didn't have to answer White's questions now that Black and Bianca were going to walk with them the rest of the way to the Pokémon Center. For once, he was going to appreciate their childish company.

Black was obviously trying to annoy his twin and he wasn't hiding it as he pestered her continuously. White pushed him away playfully with her hand and they both began laughing together.

_Twins._ Cheren sighed. _I'm positive that I'll never understand what goes through those twos' minds when they're together. Even though they're basically opposites, they get along perfectly…_

Cheren's thoughts stopped when he noticed the two getting a little rough with each other, still laughing happily. White quickly swiped Black's hat off his head with a fluid motion of her hand.

"Hey! No fair, give it back, White!" Black panicked, frantically trying to retrieve his hat as she hid it behind her back, out of his reach. His messy, brown hair waving gently in the breeze.

White gracefully avoided her brother's prying hands as she said mischievously, "You must not want it that bad; you're not even trying to get it back." Her eyes twinkled.

Black froze, smiled deviously and said, "Oh well, let's see how you like it then!" Quickly he tore her hat off her head and her hair fell out of her trademark ponytail. White gasped with surprise as her hands flew to her head, letting Black's hat fall to the ground. Black's earth brown eyes were illuminated with victory, and he smiled proudly. He picked up his hat, put it back on his head, and teasingly waved White's in her face.

"Gimme that!" White squealed as she retrieved her hat from her twin's grasp. Black chuckled quietly and walked back over to where Bianca stood a few feet away. Bianca had her hand over her mouth and was laughing at what the twin's had been doing.

The cars stopped as the streetlight turned red and the four friends walked to the other side of the road together; Black leading the way by a few steps, of course. Bianca stayed behind with the other two, which made Cheren relax instantly.

"What do you guys want to do when we get back to the center?" Bianca asked her two companions.

"I just want to relax for the rest of the night. I'd like to read or something..." Cheren said as he put his hands over his head and rested them on the back of his neck casually.

"That sounds good to me too." White chimed in, "I'd love to take a break for a while."

"Oh, well. There's always tomorrow for fun activities, I guess." Bianca said sadly as they kept walking towards their destination. She quickened her pace to catch up with Black, and the two began talking immediately. White stayed behind with Cheren, he tensed a little.

White was fiddling with her hair, but sighed in defeat letting her hands fall to her sides. She looked towards Cheren and asked, "You wouldn't happen to have an extra ponytail on you, right? Black shredded the one I was using when he tore my hat off."

"Sorry, just gave away my last one." He teased his companion; looking down at her because he was a good 3 inches taller.

White sighed, "Oh well, I'll just put my hat in my bag and leave my hair down then." She opened her bag and neatly set her hat inside, so it wouldn't wrinkle. The two kept walking.

Cheren examined White, being careful so she wouldn't notice him staring. I was odd to see her with her hair down; he was so used to it being up an away from her face that he couldn't help but take it in. Her hair shone in the summer light, creating natural highlights in the brunette coloring. He noticed that her hair fell in gentle waves, and that it reached halfway down her back. Some bangs that reached her chin slightly covered up her right eye, giving her face a completely new look. Cheren took in a breath and forced himself to look away.

Finally, they all entered the welcoming doors of the center, to Cheren's relief. He couldn't take another minute of that nonsense; he thought of what could have happened and shivered. White had been so close to figuring him out that it had scared him; he didn't want to think about what she'd do if she found out how he felt about her either. The group of four walked up to the front desk where Nurse Joy was silently ordering a pile of papers. She looked up at them with a smile and said:

"Hello, what can I help all of you with?" She said sweetly with her gentle voice.

Black was the one that spoke, "Can we please spend the night here, Miss Joy? We have nowhere else to go right now."

"Well of course you four can stay the night, that's what this center is for." Everyone in the group smiled at her answer until she said, "but, there are only two rooms available tonight. You four will have to figure something out then."

Bianca smiled at the nurse and said politely, "Oh that's alright. Well, figure something out, right guys?" She looked at her friends one by one. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, alright then. I'll show you guys to the rooms." She set her papers down, opened a desk drawer, grabbing to keys and exited from behind the counter. Follow me please." Joy said softly as she led the group down a couple hallways until they reached two rooms directly across from each other.

"Here are the door keys," she handed White the two keys and said, "Have a nice stay you guys." Then she disappeared down the hallway out of sight. Bianca was the first to speak, her cheery voice lightening up the group's mood.

"I want to stay with Black if you guys don't mind, we were gonna stay up and play a game of cards and work on our battle strategies together. Is that alright?" Bianca asked Cheren and White. White handed Bianca one of the keys, to her friend's delight. The two friends looked at each other for a moment and smiled. Cheren was about to refuse Bianca's offer, when White cut in.

"That's great, of course that's fine! Come on Cheren!" As White spoke she grabbed Cheren by the arm, dragged him into one of the rooms, and waved at the two in the hallway before closing the door. As White closed the door, she could see her brothers puzzled expression as he watched her escape into the room. Once they entered, Cheren turned on the light to brighten up the darkness, and noticed White resting up against the door with a look of horror spread across her face.

"Uh, White… Is something wrong?" Cheren asked her, a little confused.

"O-oh, no, it's just that I don't think I could survive another minute with Black today…" She closed her eyes and shivered. "He's just so… you know."

Cheren just stood there next to her and attempted to smooth out his ruffled hair. "That's understandable… but I do have one question though." He said to her.

"Ok, what is it?" White looked at him patiently, still propped up against the door.

"Why aren't I sleeping in the room with Black tonight?" White's eyes widened as he said this, "I find it a little strange that I'm in the same room as you and all… Same goes for the two next door…" Cheren's voice expressed his concern, but White could tell he was even more embarrassed to be in the room same as her. He tried to hide it, but she could tell; in his eyes was the swirl of emotion she'd learn to read by spending so much time with him the past couple of years. White prided herself in the ability to read him so well. He was _embarrassed._ She couldn't help but laugh on the inside. So she decided to toy with him, to figure out why he was feeling that way because he was with her.

White stood up, no longer needing the door's support and straightened out her shirt. She then looked at her friend standing a couple feet away from her, and said mischievously with a twinkle in her eyes, "Why does it matter to you? Hmmmmm?" She inched a little closer to him, purposely trying to make him feel uncomfortable. She got what she wanted, he panicked.

Cheren's eyes widened, "Oh, uh, well… It's kinda, awkward. A girl and a guy in the same room together… uh… at night." He stammered unintentionally, putting his hands up to keep her from coming any closer.

White backed away, figuring she wasn't going to get any other information out of him. She covered her mouth, giggled, and looked up at him. "You're so funny, you know that?" Cheren looked at her with a puzzled expression. White noticed it and sighed trying to control her inner laughter.

"No I mean, really? You thought that those two in the other room?" She pointed towards the door and laughed. "Black's so oblivious it isn't realistic! Do you know how long it took him to figure out I was a girl?" Cheren shook his head; he didn't know the answer to that.

"A couple days before I met you, and he didn't believe it so he asked our mom if it was true!" She exclaimed, trying to explain the situation to her friend. She continued laughing uncontrollably, "You should have seen his face when he found out! One of the greatest moments of my life so far!" White turned around and walked over to where the bunk bed was. She continued talking to him.

"Plus, I know Bianca well enough to know that she wouldn't do anything like that, her dad would kill her, twice!" She took her bag off her shoulders and set it on the ground next to the bed before she playfully jumped onto the soft sheets. Cheren walked over and stopped next to the bed looking down at his friend with his hands in his pockets. White sat up and adjusted herself into a more comfortable position. She continued talking.

"Well, I know she likes him and all, but… I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be either." She tried to convince him that everything was alright, but he spoke anyway.

"Well that's great and all, but…" He paused for a moment. "I want to know why you were so excited to be with me tonight." He blushed a little bit, but tried to stay serious.

White blinked and then shrugged, shaking her head. "I have no clue, maybe cause I didn't have to deal with Black… or cause I get to spend some time with you." She looked up at him and smiled. He took in a quick breath, a little tense.

"I mean… ever since we left from Nuvema town and began traveling as a group we've all been stuck together like glue. I haven't really had the chance to relax and talk to _just you_ without having them pop up unexpectedly." She hopped off the bed and grabbed her bag. He watched her as she brushed passed him and walked to the other side of the room, opening one of the doors.

"I'm gonna change into my pajamas in the bathroom. I'll be back in a couple minutes." She told him this before she closed the door behind her. Cheren was left in the bedroom by himself.

_Well I might as well change into mine too._ He thought to himself. So he took his bag off, set it down on the bed, and grabbed his pair of pajamas, carefully avoiding his spare day clothes. After that he took off his glasses, since they were only needed for distance, and set them carefully next to his bag so he wouldn't lose them. He quickly took off his shirt, folded it and set it down too. He continued, finished putting his shorts on, and reached for his shirt, unaware that White had reentered the bedroom because his back was turned to her. White squealed in surprise and dropped her bag. She'd never turned red so fast before. Cheren jumped when he saw her and his head hit the metal framing of the bunk bed with a hard bang. He dropped his shirt as his hands flew to his head as he tried to stop the pain from spreading; he groaned quietly.

White was the first to speak, "C-cheren I'm sorry. I should have told you I was coming back in." She made her way over to her friend quietly and stood next to him. She was wearing pink short shorts with white polka-dots and a pink t-shirt.

The boy was sitting on the edge of the bed and didn't look at her, his hand still pressed to the top of his head, and eyes squeezed shut. White placed her hand on his head and rubbed it gently. She waited a moment and said with a worried tone, "Does it still hurt? You hit that really hard."

This time he looked up at her and just nodded a little. White then said soothingly. "Well, then, let me see." She sat down next to him and grasped his hand; setting it in his lap, then used both hands to gently inspect his head. As she probed him he winced at the pain when her fingers touched the spot that he'd injured.

White stopped, adjusted her position on the bed, and said to him quietly, "You'll be alright. It's bruised, but nothing life-threatening." She teased. The two smiled at each other and White grabbed his shirt of the floor.

"Uh... you probably want to put this on though." She told him with a smirk. Cheren looked at the shirt, then at himself and gasped. He quickly stood up and put the black t-shirt on as fast as he could, without injuring himself. White couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you laughing at now?" He asked her once his head made it through the hole in his shirt.

She smiled, "Oh, nothing, just…you."

"Oh…of course you're laughing at me." He said with a hint of sarcasm. "That's what you always do."

"Well, it's just that, you're so…uptight. You freak out at the silliest things." She stood up, "So what if you forgot your shirt was off, it's not the end of the world." She went and retrieved her bag from the spot she'd dropped it and set it next to the bunk bed. Cheren could feel his embarrassment start turning into a small flame of anger.

"Well_ sorry_. It was just a little embarrassing. That's all." He said rolling his eyes.

White's eyes narrowed, "Are you getting smart with me?" She paused, "What did I do to tick you off?"

"Oh nothing, just waltz in when someone's undressing and it's not the _end of the world_." Cheren turned his back on her and straightened up his mess before setting his bag on the floor next to hers.

"How was I supposed to know you were changing? It's not like I have mind-reading powers." She tried to calm him down, "I'm no solosis! Well, I might pass as a mischevious Purrloin-"

"I can't argue with that!" He stated. "Considering what awful things you constantly put me through."

White couldn't believe it; she looked down at her feet, forcing herself not to make eye contact with him. She sat down on the bed and tried not to show her hurt expression.

Cheren's mood instantly changed and his face softened when he realized he'd gone too far. He'd hurt her. The one thing he never wanted to do, ever. He slowly sat down next to her and after a few moments said:

"White… Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say any of that. If anyone's the trashy person it's me, I don't even deserve to be your friend if I say things like that to you..."

She lifted her head to look at him, eyes a little watery. She quickly rubbed the liquid away. "Oh, it's alright. I'm sorry I made you angry, I didn't mean too."

"I'm sorry too, for being a jerk. It was really uncalled for." He apologized.

White paused, and then asked. "Uhm, why _did_ you get so mad though? Just curious."

"Oh, uh-well… it's nothing important. You don't have to worry about it." He smiled weakly, hoping to convince his friend. She dropped the subject.

All of the sudden, a devious grinned spread across White's usually peaceful face. As if she was thinking dark thoughts, planning something. Cheren just stared trying to figure her out, but _nothing_ prepared him for what happened next.

"Then, I guess, I'll just have to do… THIS!" White squealed, she grabbed the pillow next to her on the bed and slammed it into Cheren's face. The recoil knocked the poor boy onto the ground. He shook his head and looked at his now laughing friend standing above him.

"Same old Cheren, a sucker for ambushes." White stated happily, looking down on him.

Then boy smiled and laughed too. "Fine, you win this round…" A look of pride shone from White, until Cheren said, "but we'll see about round two!" He said happily, as he jumped up and grabbed a pillow, only to be planted on White's unsuspecting face. White giggled and hit him back, with a poof of feathers.

The two proceeded to continue their "pillow war"; time flew by quickly without them even noticing. Until finally, Cheren had White pinned beneath him on the floor, she squirmed, trying to get away, but he was sitting on top of her, a little below her midsection. She was stuck.

Cheren raised a pillow slowly above his head. "Do you surrender? Or must you die?" He asked his "enemy" playfully, amusement flashing in his indigo eyes.

White squirmed some more in a final attempt to free herself, but fell still in utter defeat. She looked up at him, her aquamarine eyes shining, and said boldly, "I'd rather die!"

"Your choice." Cheren shrugged, then raised the pillow higher, but right when he was about to attack-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?"

Cheren jumped in surprise, the two on the floor panicked and stood up as quickly as they could, but saw none other, than Black. He was wearing his pajamas, black of course (being his favorite color ironically) with a pokeball print on his chest. His brown hair was a little disheveled without the confinement of his usual hat.

His brown eyes were wide, shock and anger mingled in them. "I asked you a question!" He exclaimed, it was directed to Cheren, who winced.

White walked over to her twin and said, "Black it's alright-"

"No it's not alright, I came in here to ask you something, and find him ON TOP OF YOU!" Black pointed at Cheren, who stared back at his accuser expressionless.

"Black we were just-"

"You were just what?" Black's protectiveness over his sister was very strong. It actually intimidated Cheren a little bit, but he didn't give him the satisfactory by showing it. Black advanced on her, until they were only inches apart

"Let me explain, and stop interrupting!" White yelled over her twin, throwing her hands in front of her, pushing Black away. Her twin fell silent.

White sighed and said quietly, "Black, I know it looks bad, but Cheren and I were _just_ having a pillow fight." She waited for a response.

After a minute, Black's face softened, but only a little. "_Just_ a pillow fight?" He asked still worried.

White nodded.

"Alright, I still don't like what I saw, but I trust you White..." Black paused then pointed a finger straight towards Cheren. "And you! If I ever find you on top of my sister again, I'll send Hydriegon after you!" Black warned the boy from across the room with a glare.

"Whatever you say." Cheren insisted with a shrug.

White looked to the floor, the room was silent, and then she remembered something. "Hey Black, you said you came in here to tell us something. What was it?"

"More importantly. How did you get in here?" Cheren added.

"Oh yeah. Well, it was more like _ask_ you something. Nurse Joy gave me the spare key to get into your room." He took the small object out of his pajama pocket to show them.

"Well? What were you going to ask?" White questioned.

"Oh, well, I wanted to see if you guys wanted to go back to the subway tomorrow. Since we're gonna be here for a couple months for training I thought the subway challenge would be a good start." He asked the two standing close to their friend.

White's mood immediately lightened. "Yeah, of course I want to go back. Sounds great!" The girl smiled and started pick out a couple stray feathers that got caught in her hair and a few on her pink pj's.

Cheren winced at her excitement. "Are you sure the subway's a good first choice? Why not the stadium or something else?" Cheren suggested. He didn't want to go back there, and he basically knew why White wanted too. It was the exact reason he didn't want to go near that place, one word- Nobori.

Black looked at him questioningly. "We can always do that another day. I wanted to battle the subway yesterday, but we were too busy looking for each other. I was hoping for a Multi line battle with you as my partner Cheren. Please?"

Cheren thought for a minute. He could challenge the Multi line with Black then leave instantly, he still dreaded the idea, but didn't want to upset his friend. Cheren sighed, "Alright, I'll challenge it with you."

"YES!" Black said triumphantly, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Thanks a ton Cheren." Black came over and patted his friend on the back, and turned to leave, but Cheren quickly stopped him.

"Wait."

"Yeah, what is it?" Black turned around puzzled.

"What are White and Bianca going to do while we're gone?" He asked his friend.

Black sighed, "Well, Bianca was going to come with us to watch the battles." He answered then turned to his sister. "Do you want to come too?"

"Oh, no thanks. I've got something else to do, maybe some sightseeing and a couple street battles." She told her brother, Cheren looked at the floor. She had said exactly what he hadn't wanted her to say. She was lying and he knew it, she was going to sneak off and see Nobori. He looked up.

Black was walking towards the door, and turned to face them when he opened it. "See you guys tomorrow." He took the key out of his pocket and flicked it between his fingers. "Gonna go return this to Nurse Joy, later." He closed the door, and was gone from sight.

The room was quiet when Black left. It was dark outside, Cheren could tell through the one window on the other side of the room. No light was attempting to overcome the shades that covered the window, so he figured it was very late. A single small lamp lit the bedroom that inhabited White and Cheren. It provided only a small amount of light, so the room was still pretty dark. White was sitting beside the bunk bed fiddling inside her bag. Cheren went over to the bottom bunk and scooted to the very back to sit, and rested himself against the wall. He closed his eyes for a moment of peace when he felt the bed shift slightly. At first he ignored it, but then he felt something lean up against him, and his eyes snapped open. What he saw stunned him, he was covered with a light green blanket and White was leaning on him, her head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed. Cheren drew in a breath.

Cheren expected her to wake up, but after minutes of waiting, she didn't stir. She was fast asleep, against him for support. Her breathing was quiet and soft, and Cheren decided to let her be. He grabbed a pillow, put it behind his head, and laid back. He stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes until his eyes started to droop.

He thought to himself, _I should get up and move, if Black were to come in again…_He yawned. His body wouldn't let him get up, his eyes closed, but he forced himself not to fall asleep.

White's gentle, rhythmic breathing, so close to him, started to lull him to sleep. His head shifted and rested upon White's, his breathing began to even out, and darkness was upon him. An instant before he lost his consciousness, he whispered in his friend's ear, ever so quietly:

"Sweet dreams… White." He sighed, and then the darkness of the night engulfed him.


End file.
